goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Austin and Anthony Misbehave at Burger King and Get Punished
''Austin and Anthony Misbehave at Burger King and Get Punished ''is the first grounded video out of Austin and Anthony, a pair of troublemaking twins who love Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, and other subsidiaries of Time Warner. Voices *Kimberly as Austin *Kendra as Anthony *Karen as Austin and Anthony's mom *Brian as Austin and Anthony's dad *Alan as The Burger King Clerk Plot Austin and Anthony want to eat at Burger King, but their mother said they're eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. But Austin and Anthony's father said there's no food left in the house, when they got to Burger King, the twins wanted a soft serve cone, but they're sold out for now. so, The Burger King clerk nicely offered the twins two strawberry milkshakes instead. But they ask their mother to "engage" them. When she refuses, they destroy the restaurant, and their mother brings them home and sends them to bed early. Transcript (Sunday, August 26th, 2018 in London, United Kingdom) Austin: Hey Mom. Austin and Anthony's mom: What is it, boys? Anthony: Since it's Sunday, can we please go to Burger King? Austin and Anthony's mom: No, boys. We're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Austin: But Mom... Austin and Anthony's mom: Boys, I said no. Austin and Anthony's dad: Honey, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Austin and Anthony's mom: Did you hear that boys? Your father said that he doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can we help you? Austin and Anthony's mom: I'll like to order a Sourdough Chicken Club sandwich with French Fries, a Large Coke, and a chocolate hand spun shake. Austin: And the two of us would like an Angry Whopper with french fries, two large lemonades, and two soft serve cones, please. Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of soft serve cones. Anthony: What? Austin: Please tell us you're joking! Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad boys. How about some strawberry milkshakes instead? Austin: Why? Austin and Anthony's mom: Because boys, they're sold out of soft serve cones for the time being. Why don't you get some strawberry milkshakes instead? Anthony (Shouty Guy's voice): NO! WE WANT SOFT SERVE CONES AND THAT'S FINAL! Burger King Clerk: Uh-oh. Austin and Anthony's mom: Boys, knock it off right now. You can either get some strawberry milkshakes, or you will have nothing at all. Austin: Oh, we have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage us? Austin and Anthony's mom: Boys, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Anthony: So you're going to engage us? Go ahead! Engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us! Austin: Engage us right here at Burger King! Austin and Anthony's mom: Boys, stop it right now! Austin: So you're not going to engage us? Fine! Anthony: We will engage Burger King! (Austin and Anthony grab their baseball bats and destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Austin and Anthony: GRRRRRRRRR! Austin and Anthony's mom (Kayla's Voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Austin! Anthony! What in the world is wrong with you two? How dare you cause such a scene at a restaurant like this? That's it! We're going home! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. (In the car) Austin and Anthony: (Eric Cartman's crying voice) Austin and Anthony's mom: Stop crying like Eric Cartman, boys. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't be getting anything. Anthony: But Mom, all we wanted was two soft serve cones, but they didn't have any. Austin: That's why we asked you to engage us. Austin and Anthony's mom: I don't care. You two got us in big trouble. I had to get you out of there before the police arrived. Anthony: Can we at least go back and get some strawberry milkshakes? Austin and Anthony's mom: No! Absolutely not. When we get home, you both will have severe consequences! (At home) Austin and Anthony's dad: I'm back from the store, but what happened here? Why are Austin and Anthony crying? Austin and Anthony's mom: Well, you'll never believe what happened today. Austin and Anthony got mad because Burger King didn't have any soft serve cones. They were offered strawberry milkshakes, but they asked me to engage them instead. I refused, and so they destroyed the restaurant's property with their baseball bats. Now we're banned from coming to Burger King until further notice and are slammed with a £800,000 fine. Austin and Anthony's dad: Boys, you're both grounded until Thanksgiving, which will be November 22nd because you both caused trouble at a local Burger King restaurant. There will not only be no anything from Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, or other Time Warner subsidiaries during this time, but there will also be no computer for you boys. Now go to your rooms and don't ever come out until dinnertime and after dinner, me and your mother are taking you boys to a large police station in Central London and after that, you both will take a shower, put on your pajamas, brush your teeth, go to bed and think about what you both did today while we order The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, The Lion King, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Frozen, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King and all well received Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates every day. Gallery children-fight-cartoon-eps-vector_csp50443585.jpg|Austin and Anthony, who are troublemaking twin brothers who are Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, and Time Warner fans from England Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos